The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for independently supporting a fishing rod without operator assistance and more particularly to such a device which is automatically capable of setting a hook in a fish's mouth in response to a bite on the line of a fishing rod supported in the apparatus.
Other devices have previously been proposed for supporting a fishing rod and setting the hook but these known devices have certain shortcomings. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,035, for example, is a relatively large structure which does not lend itself to ready disassembly without tools for shipping and storage. Separate fasteners are required for connection to the opposite ends of the actuating spring. Furthermore, the rod supporting portion of the device is constrained against side-by-side pivotal movement relative to the fixed anchor post. Finally, the actuating trigger for such a device is offset below the rod at a position where the force for actuating the device to set a hook is directed perpendicular to the axis of the fishing rod. These and other problems are believed to be resolved by the apparatus of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic fishhook setting apparatus.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus with the rod supporting portion thereof free to pivot from side to side in response to swimming movements of a fish on the line.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus designed to eliminate the need for separate fasteners for the actuating spring.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus with a trigger which may be set at various positions to vary the degree of pull required to trip the device.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus wherein the line of force required for tripping the trigger is generally parallel to the axis of the fishing rod.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which may be readily disassembled and compactly packaged for shipping and storage.
Finally, another object is to provide such an apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in construction and efficient in operation.